Out of Joint
by systematic-alchemy
Summary: Between season 2 and 3 a love lorn and drunk Spike returns to Sunnydale where he finds a witch about to travel through time. He wants to go to Prague, but the spell goes awry and angsty hi-jinx ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Willow smiled at the shop keeper when she entered the magic store. She'd finally found the right spell to fix everything. She'd go back in time to warn Buffy and Angel that he could lose his soul preventing all the badness of the last several months. Buffy would still be here and so would Angel.

Today the spell and tomorrow the haircut followed by a date with Oz. She hummed as she picked up the supplies she needed. "Do you have any blessed jet?" Willow asked when the shop keeper asked her if she needed help.

The woman peered into Willow's basket. "Time travel? Those spells require a lot of concentration and power. Are you sure you're up for that?"

"I am. And this is a matter of life and death."

"Let's get you the right supplies then. Blessed jet is a good start, but you should also add some tiger's eye to help with concentration." The shopkeeper walked around the store picking out everything Willow would need then rang her up. "That'll be fifty-six twenty-four."

Willow paid. "Thank you."

Two hours later and Willow was setting up the spell in the chemistry classroom. The door flew open and the tiger's eye flew out of her hand as she whipped around to see who was there.

"Spike!" She tried to run out the other door, but he caught her and slammed her against the wall.

"You're going to do a spell for me. Make it right again." The stench of whiskey hit her face with every word.

She nodded emphatically. "I'll do whatever you want. What kind of spell?"

He let her drop back onto her feet. "We're going back in time. You're taking me to Prague and we're going to get me and Dru out of there before the mob gets her."

Tears pricked her eyes. The spell could only be done once, and she would lose her chance to warn Buffy and Angel. But what choice did she have? Spike would kill her if she refused. "I need something personal to get us there. Something from that time."

Spike pat himself down and pulled a tarnished ring out of his pocket. "Will this do?"

"It's a little small, and if we're both going we both need to be touching it when working the spell."

"What if I got a matching ring?" He pulled a larger tarnished ring out of the same pocket.

"Th-that should work." She pushed her hair behind her ear and walked over to where she had the spell set up. When she ripped a page out of the book, he grabbed her wrist.

"What's this then?"

"It's the spell to return. You can only do these spells once and we need that to get back to this time."

He wrenched it out of her grip and read it over. When he was done he crumpled the paper and lit it on fire. "I'm your only way back. Call it insurance so you don't try to leave me behind." He shoved the ring on her finger and shoved her into the table. "Let's get started, shall we?"

With a nod she slipped her arms through her robe, something that had been in her mother's family for centuries. It was a black wool cloak that she'd been using as a ceremonial robe. She clasped it at the collar with an emerald and sapphire brooch with trembling fingers. "Keep the time and place you want to go to in your mind. If you don't concentrate we could end up anywhere in the past. Maybe we should wait until you're sober."

"I'm fine. Do the spell." He snarled at her until she started to chant.

She pinched herbs over the flame as she recited the spell, held the jet over the same flame until she said the last words. There was a flash and another punching her back into Spike.

At once she landed on him and they were a tangle of limbs. It was a lot darker now and when she scrambled off him, she hit wet stone. The old buildings didn't look like pictures of Prague she'd seen. "Where?" She looked at Spike. "Where are we? When are we?"

"Not a clue, pet." He got to his feet, and she stood as she tried to figure out where they were.

"Spike? What were you thinking about during the spell?"

He growled. "I concentrated on Prague like you told me to but I kept thinking about how Angelus ruined Drusilla. How he was just as much of a prat alive as dead. Darla used to talk about how magnificent he was before she turned him."

A man rode by on a horse, wearing short breeches. Spike and Willow watched him until he was out of sight. "I think you sent us to when Angel was still human. I can't remember anything other than Ireland in the eighteenth century somewhere."

"Galway. And Darla turned him in 1753." Spike said on a groan.

"Well then we're in Galway sometime before she turned him, but after he was born, I think." This would suck, but she took a deep breath then asked, "Can we just go home now?"

"We need spell ingredients first, but yeah, we can leave as soon as we get them." Spike kicked a rock. "Need to find an inn."

She covered her head with the hood of her cloak and wrapped her arms around herself to hide her jeans and sweater. "Which direction should we go?"

He turned around and then pointed. "This way."

"You should button up your duster." She kept at least a foot between them. This was hell to her. Spike always had to ruin everything.

He did as she suggested.

The sun was about to come up when they finally found an inn. "Let me do the talking, Red."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I just want to sleep for a month."

They entered to the smell of food Willow couldn't place. Spike saw a man near the fire, and said, "Good sir, would it be possible to rent a room?"

"Aye, it would." The man got up and looked them over with a suspicious eye. "Where do ye hail from?"

"England."

"I'm Ian, and you'll have to take the only room we have left. The festivities leave little room." He opened a book and dipped a quill in an inkpot. "What be your names?"

"William and Willow Ashdown."

"And what a handsome couple you make." Ian was staring at Willow's brooch. "I didn't think to offer, but we do have a larger room if you have the means."

Spike raised an eyebrow and followed the man's eye. "The smaller room is fine, I'm sure."

"If a ya say so. Would your luggage be outside?" Ian asked coming round the counter.

"Our luggage was destroyed during the journey here. We'll need directions to a fast modiste."

"No need. My wife Brigid is right quick with a stitch. Makes handsome clothes, she does." He handed Spike a key. "I'll have my wife see you to your room and she can get your measurements." Over his shoulder, Ian shouted for his wife to bring her measuring supplies.

Ian's wife appeared from a back room with a well worn tape in hand. She was young, not much older than Willow by the looks of her, much younger than her husband. "Yes, Ian?"

"These customers be needing some new clothes as fast as ya can make 'em. All theys got is whatcha see. Show 'em to the small room while you're at it." Ian sat back near the fire and picked up some wood and a knife.

Willow yanked Spike's arm and hissed in his ear, "I'm wearing jeans."

"So am I. It'll be fine, trust me." Spike opened the door when Brigid stopped.

"How many dresses and suits will ya be needin'?" Brigid asked as they filed into the tiny room.

"Three of each. And is there a decent cobbler in town?" Spike closed the door and Willow felt like she would suffocate for how small the room was. The bed took up most of the space. There was a nightstand on one side and a wardrobe on the other. Sun streamed in through cracks in the shutters. And before either of them could stop her, Brigid threw the shutters open all the way.

"More than one, sir. But I always go to O'Connor's. His last the longest in me experience."

Spike wasn't listening because he was staring at his hands in the dawn. "Bloody hell."

"Sp-William!"

"What is it sir?" Brigid asked in worry.

His brow furrowed as he noted his ring. It was melted into his skin. "Just one of my rings are missing," he said absently. He grabbed Willow's hand, and they both stared at the ring fused to her finger.

Willow fluttered her hand away. "We'll talk about it later."

"Right then. We still need to have clothes." Spike turned to the seamstress. "Who would you like to measure first?"

"Dunna matter to me, sir."

"Before we take our cloaks off, I need to tell you that our luggage was destroyed during our journey here. Our clothes aren't what you would call proper."

"I'll not judge. Off with them so I can get an idea of what I'm workin' with."

Willow shrugged and slipped her cloak off as Spike tossed his coat across the bed.

"I can see why you need me to hurry. There might be a dress and suit all made that'll just need taken in. I can have those to you by the end of the day. Would that be good?" Brigid posed Willow so she could measure.

"That would be grand." Spike tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

It took literal biting of her tongue to keep Willow from asking a lot of questions. She wanted to know why they needed three outfits and did she have to give up her sneakers? How long were they going to be stuck here?

When Brigid finally left, Willow crossed her arms over her chest. "How long are we going to be here?"

"You think getting all your supplies will be easy? Remember the time you're stuck in, Red. Some of those items you used to get us here would get you killed. We'll leave the second we can, but that might be longer than either of us like."

"I'm tired."

"Me too, love."

"You take the floor." Willow toed off her shoes.

Spike grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her head to face him. "If anyone takes the floor it'll be you." He let her go. "But I'm willing to share."

She fought back the tears. The bed wasn't that big, and she'd have to sleep with him pressed up against her if they didn't want to fall off. But the floor had large splinters sticking out of the rough wood. Not looking at him, she climbed into the bed.

He closed the shutters and slipped in next to her. After some awkward attempts at getting comfortable, he faced her toward the wall, spooned around her and held her around her waist while his other arm was under her head.

Her hand in front of her face with a small spot of light from a crack in the shutters lighting it, Willow studied the ring. The pattern was demolished, and the surface was smoothly rippled tapering into burnt looking skin. It didn't hurt, but she'd never be able to get the ring off. It was on her left ring finger as if permanently marrying her to Spike. Until now she'd gone through everything as if it were a dream, but this was real. She was hundreds of years in the past with a vampire as her only way to get back to her time. She cried herself to sleep with Spike saying nothing of it.

* * *

It was dark when Willow opened her eyes. She couldn't see a thing, but she knew she was alone… or at least alone on the bed. "Spike?"

Nothing. She got off the bed and felt her way around. On the nightstand there had been a candle. She got it lit and saw the wardrobe open with a dress hanging in it. It was a pale green with lace edges. She looked in the open drawer and saw it stuffed with undergarments. She went through them and couldn't figure out where to start. Did the corset go on first? Wasn't there a gown that went under that?

She hadn't figured it out when Spike returned. He was wearing a white shirt under a vest that matched her dress, white short breeches, stockings and his combat boots. His hair was soft and tousled, no longer rigidly slicked back. He appeared pensive.

"Spit it out." Willow continued to try to make heads or tails of the clothes.

"I ran into human Angel."

Her head shot up. "What?"

"He's in the pub across the street. And it got me thinking. What we stopped him from being turned? He'd never be able to take Dru from me." Spike absently sorted through her clothes and tossed her the undermost dress.

"Turn." She twirled her finger at him.

Spike didn't argue and turned his back. "We'd have to stay longer. But Angelus was always a bastard and the world would be better without him, yeah?"

Willow undressed and pulled the shift over her head, smoothing it down her body. The full gravity of what he said cut through her brain. If Angelus isn't turned then neither is Drusilla. Angel had saved her life sophomore year. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Should she save him or let countless people die so she could live? "Sounds good. We save Angel. Sure." She hoped he didn't hear the quiver in her voice. "How am I supposed to get this thing on?"

He turned and said, "Here, I'll help you. Corsets are a two person job." She already had it around her waist, she just couldn't lace the damn thing. He turned her toward the bed. "Hold onto the bed frame."

"This is going to suck isn't it?"

"Yep." He pulled the laces tight then tighter then tighter still. When she gasped, he pulled them even tighter before tying them off.

"This hurts."

"It's supposed to." He helped her into the rest of her skirts and then finally the dress. It buttoned up the back.

"How should I wear my hair?"

He knelt on the bed and pat the bed in front of him. "Hand me a pins when I ask."

"You know how to do women's hair?"

"Vampires. No reflection, who do you think did Dru's hair and makeup?" He twisted her hair around and then up. "Pin."

She handed him pins until he said she was presentable. "Did you find out the year?"

"Seventeen fifty two."

"We're going to be stuck here for a year?"

"More like eight months."

She sighed. Eight months of keeping her resolve to die for the greater good sounded like torture. "We can't stay in the inn that long, can we?"

"No, it would be suspicious. But I sold your brooch and we've got enough to live high on the hog for eight months or be comfortable if we need to stay longer." He jingled a pouch at her. "We're looking at a cottage tomorrow."

"Do you have a plan on how to save Angel?"

"His name's Liam right now, but all I can think is that we need to insinuate ourselves into his life and when the time comes, keep him out of alleys." Spike drank her in. The corset pushed up her breasts and with the dress as low cut as it was he felt his trousers get tight. He didn't want to tell her that they would be around for at least fifty years. Easy for him, since he born in the Victorian era, but a little computer hacker would have trouble with it. "You hungry?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Should we go to the pub then?" She asked as she stretched trying to make herself comfortable in these clothes.

"Stay with me at all times. It's not proper for a lady to be out at night without an escort. And certainly not in a pub." He jumped off the bed and offered her his elbow. "Shall we?"

"Shouldn't we come up with a story? He's going to ask us questions about our lives at some point if we get friendly with him. We should get our facts straight first."

"Good point. We're married. We have the matching rings melted to our skin, so we're stuck with that. Though men don't take rings in this age, but it's the only explanation that makes any sense."

"So why are our rings melted onto us then? Evil parents that were afraid we'd try to leave each other without a permanent reminder that we belong to each other?" Willow sat, but the corset meant having to keep her posture perfectly straight and it still dug into her lap.

"That's not a bad story. The burns are healed, so this was some time ago, so we were young when we were married. But now we get on well. We've found solace in each other now that we're away from them." Spike leaned against the door. "Liam would find that fascinating. And he'll hit on you. He was always a womanizer. Ever attracted to the lout?"

"No. So if he hits on me what should I say?"

"Say nothing. Slap him. I can take it from there." Spike raised an eyebrow, "And don't forget to breathe. You don't have a heartbeat and you stopped breathing when you fell asleep, I assume it's a side effect of the spell. But people notice if you don't breathe."

"That explains why you do it. And yes, it's a side effect of the spell. I'm essentially frozen. So are you. Our hair and nails won't grow, we don't need to eat, and we can't be killed. So at least there's that. We don't have to explain why you never go out in the day."

He picked up his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and lit one up. "Going to miss these when they're gone. Cigarettes don't get invented any time soon. Wait, we don't need to eat? But can we eat? People might notice if we eat nothing."

"No. We can't. Well, we can chew and swallow but our bodies will reject the food and it comes back out the way it went in."

"What about drinking?" he asked, scowl on his face.

"I assume the same. Maybe we should try before we try to meet him at a pub?"

Spike drank several gulps of water straight from the pitcher. The water didn't come up immediately, so they waited. "I don't think drinking's a problem."

"It might come back up later."

"We'll risk it. We need to worm into his life sooner, not later." He offered her his elbow again, this time she took it.

"Ashdown?"

"My human last name."

"And here I thought it was Pratt."

"Fine it's my mother's maiden name. But I can't go around with the last name Pratt."

Willow giggled her nerves. She could pretend ease with Spike but he still terrified her. "I won't breathe a word to anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Spike and Willow entered the pub and she scrunched her nose in disgust. "Woah, they stink so bad."

"You're telling me? At least I don't need to feed." He led her to a table near Liam. He sat and pulled her onto his lap. "Wench! We'll have a pitcher!"

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to swallow her apprehension of a vampire being this close to her neck. She plastered a smile on her face, purposely crinkling the corners of her eyes in an attempt for it to sell better. She bent to whisper in his ear, "What should we talk about?"

He grazed her nose with his and was proud of her for not flinching. His cheek skimmed across hers as he whispered back, "Just laugh like we're sharing a sexy joke."

She did her best to act the part when he kissed her collarbone. It tickled and now the laugh was genuine. "William!" She playfully batted at his chest.

"Look at him," Spike said in her ear. "He's not a bad looking bloke, is he?"

"I never really thought about it." She said as she examined Liam. "I like compact men, and he's so broad and tall."

"But he's got enticing angles. The way his eyebrows slant forward into the slope of his nose. His lips are soft and demanding, but quick with a smile. With his shirt open like that you can tell he's in fine shape, well toned and a narrow waist." Spike breathed the words to her.

Willow found herself hypnotized by Spike's description of Angel. "He's so happy. I don't think I've ever seen him this free."

"We need to keep him happy and occupied if we're going to save him. Thoughts on how we might do that?" His tone was suggestive.

"Spike, I've never, and I don't think I can do that with him. He's Buffy's boyfriend."

"Not yet he's not. And you should flirt with him. Give him the illusion that he has a chance. If we do it right, we can keep him engaged for years. He's always been the same. Wants what he can't have." Spike didn't mention that Angelus usually took who he wanted but he'd spend months trying to ensnare them with charm first.

Liam was ogling them, sizing them up as his mouth curved up with a seductive smile. Her breath hit Spike's ear. "I'm not sure it's me he's looking at."

"He was always an all inclusive scoundrel. Shall we make a game of it? See which one of us can string him along the longest?" Spike licked his upper teeth as he caught Liam's eye, his leer undisguised.

Willow rested the side of her head on the top of Spike's caught up in the game. "You're on." But she had no idea how to appear alluring, and her brief confidence disappeared. Spike sensed this and suddenly dipped her back and up, and she howled laughter, heaving her bosom and flushing her face.

Right after the wench sat two mugs and a pitcher of ale in front of Spike and Willow, Liam transferred his glass to their table and sat across from them. "Haven't seen the two of you before? Ya here for the festival?"

"We didn't even know there was one," Willow was still smiling as Spike poured her ale and handed her the mug. "Thank you, William. Always a gentleman." She took a good sized drink and sighed. It was strong and room temperature but tasted like sunshine, warming her in contrast to how cold she'd become since doing the spell. "My name's Willow, what's yours?"

"The name is Liam, m'lady. It's rare that a woman of your standing comes into a place like this ready to have a good time. Would this William here be your husband?" He helped himself to their pitcher.

"This is my wife," Spike said as he nipped at her jaw eyes still on Liam. "She's a pretty thing isn't she?"

"She is at that. And it would be a shame to not give such a handsome couple a tour of the town. But first let's enjoy some mead, and get to know one another." Liam gulped some ale. "Mead would be better. Would you like me to order you some?"

"Why not, mate?" Spike said as he bounced Willow with his knee.

"So, Liam, regale us with stories from Galway," Willow said with a smile she hoped didn't seem as forced as it felt.

"I'll not bore you with anyone else's, but I'm sure you'll find mine fascinatin'." Liam winked at her and she blushed. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning is usually best, don't you agree, William?"

"I do." He winked at her as well.

"Well then you'll be wanting to hear about my youth. And it was quite a time too, learning how to ride horses and charm women… " Liam told outrageous tales about his childhood as a prankster and budding womanizer. None of it funny to Willow, but she laughed when Spike did.

When she should have been drunk, Liam asked her to dance and Spike pushed her into him. "Dance with the man. I'll lean back and watch my beautiful wife."

"I don't know how to dance," she hissed at him.

"Let me teach you," Liam said with a slur.

"Um, OK. I mean alright." Willow took his hand.

Liam swung her around and pressed against her, holding her one hand out and twirling her through the other dancers. It was anything but graceful, and she started to feel sick to her stomach. She'd barely drank. A couple mouthfuls and that was all before pretending to drink, and now she worried that it was going to come up. Willow tried to extricate herself from Liam, but he was having none of it. She looked to Spike in hopes of some assistance but he wasn't there. Great, he was probably throwing up, which meant she wouldn't be far behind.

"I'm going to be sick."

"Ya dunna look sick. You're lovely."

"You're drunk. And I need to get out of here." She pushed at him until he lost his balance. They fell but she managed to scramble out of the pub as Spike was reentering. "Keep him busy."

Spike nodded and hollered for Liam. "Mate! What'd you do to my wife?"

"The delicate thing is ill from the mead. She shouldn't be drinkin' like a man." Liam slapped Spike on the shoulder. "Shall I fetch her for you?"

"Sure, why not." Spike rolled his eyes when Liam stumbled out of the pub. With a sigh, Spike followed. Liam was probably going to get sick as well, someone sober should be there. Outside he saw Willow wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, smile on her face.

"Sp-William! That wasn't bad. Where's Liam?" she asked.

Spike peered into the gloom and saw Liam bending over a small wall. "Let's give him a minute."

She saw what he did. "Yeah, he smelled bad enough before he threw up, we should let him air out before getting too close."

He burst out laughing. "Didn't know you had a sense of humor, love."

For the first time since arriving the stress lifted and she giggled, tried to stop, failed, then joined Spike's mirth. Maybe she would pull this off. What did she have to fear? Spike couldn't hurt her. Why not have fun with the time she had left?

Liam stood up straight, promptly fell backward and began to snore.

"How much did he drink?" Willow asked.

"The entire pitcher of mead, and all but two mugs of the ale. Plus whatever he had before we got there." Spike cocked his head to the side. "We should get him home, shouldn't we?"

"If we knew where he lived, I'd agree. But you're right. We can't leave him there." She looked up at her pretend husband. "Think they'd upgrade our room this late?"

Spike saw that the inn was dark. "Doubtful. Let him sleep it off on our floor?"

"That might be our only option. Can you carry him yourself?"

"I can. But I don't want him that close to my nose."

"I say we get him inside and wash him down. You did get soap today, yes?" she asked.

"Of course." Spike saw that she wouldn't be swayed. "Fine, we'll do it your way. But you owe me for this."

"You still owe me for kidnapping me and getting us stuck in the land of gross."

"This would be so much easier if I were drunk."

"How so?"

"Ever been drunk?" he asked as he picked Liam up and slung him over his shoulder.

"No."

"Yeah, you've probably never done anything you weren't supposed to." Spike had to heft Liam back up on his shoulder more than once, but got him into their room before dropping him on the floor with a thud. "You can wash him."

"At least help me get his clothes off. Nevermind, I don't want his clothes off." Willow stepped back. "I don't have a choice do I? It's either disrobe and wash him, or try to live through the bog of eternal stench."

Spike lit a candle and stripped off his clothes. "Make it fast. It's worse for me than it is for you."

Willow turned her eyes to the ceiling. There was not a chance she could sleep in the same bed as Spike if he was naked. Daring a glimpse she saw that he left on his breeches and sighed in relief. She looked at Liam. He wasn't Angel or Angelus. This man was a totally different creature.

She struggled to get his shirt off, then his shoes, and finally she peeled off his stockings. With conscious effort she stopped breathing. It helped. Spike lit a cigarette as he watched her wash Liam. The soap's scent was strong but clean as she lathered it over Liam's chest and arms. She scrubbed his fingernails and armpits while making a face. She wiped off his face and neck, getting behind the ears. When she looked at his feet, her face crumpled. "Spike? Couldn't you help a little?"

"You're almost finished." He flicked his ash on the nightstand.

"I hate you."

"I don't care."

"Stupid pain in the ass vampire," she muttered as she scoured Liam's legs and feet. "If you want to get the rest, that's on you, but I'm not taking off his pants."

"Come here and let me help you out of that get up." Spike held his cigarette between his lips as he unbuttoned her dress. She slipped out of it and the petticoats. He untied and loosened her corset. She left on her shift and crawled onto the bed, not tired but with nowhere else to go.

"Spike, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean? We're saving Liam's life."

"But why would you want to? Isn't he how you get to be you?"

Spike realized there was no fooling her completely. She knew he wasn't stupid. "I have a way around that."

"What?"

He sat on the bed and pulled his legs up into a pretzel, the mirror of her at the foot of the bed. "At first I was going to turn Dru, but then found out I can't feed, so I decided I'll have someone else turn Dru, so she can then turn me. Darla's the one that pointed her out to Angelus, so I don't see why I couldn't get her to do it. Just got to steer her in the right direction."

"So you plan on sticking around for what? A century? Isn't Dru turned in the 1860's? We're more than a hundred years away from that."

"You're not as upset as I thought you'd be, why?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

She played with the fringe on the blanket and couldn't meet his gaze for fear of falling apart again. "I'll be dead by then."

"How do you figure? You said we were frozen until we go back to our time."

"Angel saves my life in that future. I'd have been gassed to death if it weren't for him. So without him there to do that, I won't be here after we save him."

Spike frowned. "Then why did you agree to save him?"

"Because saving him saves countless others. That's more important than my little life. I mean I'm a nobody, but what if saving Liam, saves someone who invents the cure for cancer or something?" She sighed. "I don't want to talk about this."

He butted his cigarette out on the nightstand. "Willow? Look at me."

She raised her head and met his gaze. "What?"

"What if there's a way to do both?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and your little friends were working on cursing the bastard a few months ago, yeah?"

"Yeah. So? What? You want to let him get turned and then curse him right away?"

"That's what I'm saying. I'm good at getting what I want. So why don't I get that orb you need and you work on remembering the spell."

"Even if I could remember the spell, he won't be the same Angel. There's no guarantee that he'll go to Sunnydale and be there to save me."

"We tell him to be there." Spike saw her skepticism. "He'll owe us won't he?"

"There's still a loophole in the curse. What if he gets happy and loses his soul? Without the burden of guilt, what would stop him from being happy right away? Just telling him to wallow and brood wouldn't do any good. Spike, I don't know why you want to help me, and I thank you for trying, but I was up half the day trying to think of a way to have it all and trust me, there isn't one."

"Cheer up, Red. We've got eight months to figure it out and with you being big with the books and me with my common sense, shouldn't be too hard."

"Since when are we friends?"

"Well, since you were such a good sport about flirting with our boy over here. Since you decided my wants were more important that your life."

"That's not exactly how I'd put it." She glued her eyes on the melted ring on her finger.

Spike tilted her chin up. "Since we're stuck here together then. I think we could get on quite well since I don't have to feed and you don't have to worry about what your friends think."

Willow offered him a quivering smile. "Thanks, Spike."

"Think nothing of it. If we don't find a way to save everyone, then we'll just have to make these the best eight months of your life."

"Because 1753 Ireland is such a party place."

"It could be. We could make it be. You just need to stop being so stiff."

"That's the corset."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"OK, it's mostly the corset."

His expression got more incredulous.

"Fine. I'll try to loosen up."

"That's the spirit."

They beamed at each other kicking off a partnership, maybe even a budding friendship.

Night turned into dawn and into day with Willow and Spike never getting tired, so they swapped stories until Liam groaned.

"Think he's finally waking up?"

"Dunno. Liam? You awake?"

"No need to shout," Liam said with a grunt.

"Hungover." Willow grinned at Spike.

"Hungover." He grinned back. "How'd you like some runny eggs and greasy bacon?"

Liam groaned again.

"Anyone going to worry that you didn't make it home last night?" Willow asked not able to hide her amusement.

"Father will be angry. Mother will be too. Sarah might worry." Liam pushed himself up and took in his surroundings including everyone's state of undress. "Did I miss all the fun then?"

Spike sucked in his cheeks before he spoke. "You mean you don't remember defiling Willow?"

"And William?" Willow asked getting in the spirit.

Liam jumped to his feet and sputtered, "I didna, I wouldna. You breathe a word to anyone and I'll string the both of you up till your necks stretch."

Willow couldn't contain her laughter, and Spike tossed the pillow at her. "Ruin all the fun, why don't you?"

"Sorry but his indignation is hilarious." Willow tossed the pillow back at him.

"It's not amusing." Liam glowered at them.

Spike cleared his throat to stave off his own laughter. "It was just a joke. Lighten up, mate. Nothing happened. We didn't know where you live, so we brought you here and washed you up."

"We'll give you a coin for breakfast or rather lunch if it'll make you feel better." Willow tried to keep the smile under control but failed.

"No we won't, but we'll take you out for a drink tonight if you like."

Liam chewed the inside of his cheek while he considered their offer. Willow was ravishing in her shift and with her hair down. And William was of good humor to take his wife's joke as such. They were disgraceful, but so was he. "Drinks it is. Where might my clothes be?"

"They're over there." Willow pointed to the corner. "You should wash yourself from time to time. You'd be much better company if you did."

"How could I not take such a lovely lady's advice." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Get home and set your family's minds at ease. We'll meet you at the pub at dusk." Spike winked at him.

Liam scowled but didn't say anything until he was dressed. "I'll be seein' ya tonight then." And he was out the door.

"This is going to be a scandal won't it?" Willow asked. "I mean someone is sure to know he slept here last night."

"Wouldn't be fun otherwise." Spike lit up a cigarette and frowned when he realized it was the last one. The idea of a pipe made him shiver in disgust. "Shouldn't we try to sleep?"

"I'm not even remotely sleepy. Are you?"

"Nah. So what will we do to pass the time?"

She rolled her eyes at his leer. "We should find a bookstore after we see that cottage. With no television or internet, what else are we going to do with our time? And don't even suggest what you're thinking about to suggest."

He pulled a mock innocent face. "I would never."

Willow snorted. "Let's just get me dressed."

"I'd rather take off… "

"Shut it."

"Spoilsport."


	3. Chapter 3

William and Willow's cottage was modest, but suited them. With not needing sleep anymore, Willow worked with the town's blacksmith until they turned iron into steel. Her first purpose for this was to make springs for more comfortable furniture. Her pretend husband helping with the heavy labor. Spike taught the men at the pub how to play poker and blackjack with his homemade set of cards. Willow helped with that since she learned how to play both games from Jesse's father when she was twelve. Spike also started a fight club of sorts. He taught the men how to fight better, and then they had matches that people would gamble on, naturally. They had a stash of money that would keep them for a long time between Willow's 'inventions' and their gambling winnings.

In the matter of six months they had turned the port town into the most sought location in Ireland. Word spread fast about the niceties made there and how much fun could be had there.

Spike didn't care what happened to the timeline. It made no difference to him, and Willow said it didn't matter since this was a different universe than the one they left anyway, so they made changes as they saw fit. Everyone talked about them. Some thought Willow's science was witchcraft, but as soon as a man was shown capable, they would allow new methods of doing things. Others thought Spike with his white hair and pale skin was a devil. They never changed their minds on that one. But it never seemed to matter what anyone believed there were enough people grateful for the changes the rest were drowned out.

Their relationship with Liam Tierney was called into question often. The three of them never gave a straight answer as to the nature of their friendship, and Liam had as much fun with the game as Willow and Spike.

Spike decided three weeks ago that there should be a theater in town, and while the building was under construction, he directed volunteer actors in rehearsals. Most of it was comedic sketches, but there was a small play designed to make people consider their bigotry, and hopefully eschew such narrow mindedness. That last bit was Willow's doing. Spike agreed to let it into the routine so long as she invented cigarettes next. They compromised with her promising to make him cigarettes. He was on his own with the tobacco, but she could find a way to roll them for him.

It was midafternoon when Willow rushed into the cottage. Spike raised an eyebrow at her grinning face. "Do tell."

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"Figured out how to save Liam and myself."

"What's this now?" Liam asked as he sauntered in from his bedroom, scratching his chest.

"Crap."

"Sorry, love, didn't know he was awake."

"What's this about savin' me?" Liam asked as he put on a pot of water for tea.

Eyes wide and trying to come up with a convincing lie on the spot, Willow sputtered. Then gave up. "It's a secret. Just Will and I can know. Sorry, married couple only."

Liam raised an eyebrow but shrugged. They had a lot of secrets and never told him a single one. He didn't like it but he was used to it.

"Let's take this outside, shall we, pet?"

He guided her out by the small of her back. "Now what's this about knowing how to save the both of you?"

"We send him back in time a day and never undo the spell. He'll be as immortal as we are. No need for him to be turned. And he'll still be there to save future me."

"And there will be two of him then."

"Well yeah, but see how this can work? I could live. He'd have no victims. Another version of him will have a normal life. Tell me I've got your support on this." Willow hugged Spike, knowing how he'd react to that. "Please."

With a put upon sigh, he wrapped his arms around her. "Fine, I'm in. When do we do it?"

"As soon as we can get the supplies." Willow let go and paced. "We must hide him, or leave town. Shit. We can't leave town until we know Darla won't turn him."

Spike stopped her pacing by grabbing her shoulders. "We'll do it the day before we plan to leave."

"That's good. Good idea. We'll do that." Willow let herself lean against Spike. He was her best friend while she was here. He ran his fingers up and down her back as he felt her truly relax for the first time in months.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"I was working with Brian and the boys on finishing your theater. It needs another day's work and it should be ready. What about you? What are your plans for the day?"

"New bloke in town thinks he can beat me in a fight. People assume I'm resting up for that, so I'm stuck here all day."

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Be careful not to hurt him too badly, OK?"

"I know, I know. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"Never." She pulled away from him with a smile.

"Good girl." He kissed her nose. "Now get back to work. I've got an opening night to plan."

She saluted him, "Sir, yes, sir."

He swatted at her butt as she stuck her tongue out at him from over her shoulder. "Cheeky brat."

With a whistle she skipped down the lane and back to the theater. "I get to see my friends again. I get to live."

Her smile took on a wistful air. She couldn't wait to see Buffy and Xander and Oz again. She missed them terribly.

Liam was sitting at the table with a cup of tea when Spike re-entered the cottage. "Are you ever going to tell me what kind of creatures you and Willow be?"

"What do you mean, Liam?" Spike asked as he swung at his punching bag.

"I mean, I've been livin' with the two of you for three months. I'm not blind. You don't eat, you don't drink, you don't sleep, your hair doesn't grow, you don't smell, or defecate. What are you?"

"We don't smell because we bathe, we've never had much of an appetite either of us, and our hair takes forever to grow. We sleep when you do usually and we know how to be discreet about our bodily functions." Spike punched the bag a couple more times and then shrugged. "Is that all? Or do you want to fight it out?"

Liam stared at him. "Why does she call you Spike when she thinks I can't hear?"

"It's a nickname that she likes to keep as just hers." Spike huffed and took a seat. "What do you want me to say? We're private about certain things."

"Like eatin'? Because I did na say you dunna eat much. I said I never seen you eat."

"We've been to dinner before."

"And you and Willow push the food around your plates but it never touches your lips. Empty forks and spoons, never a morsel of food." Liam leaned forward. "Dunna treat me like a fool, William."

"If I told you we'll be telling you the truth soon, would that be enough for you?"

"Is that the best you can do?"

"For now."

"I'll wait. For you and Willow, I'll wait." Liam picked up an apple from the bowl. And tossed it in the air a few times as he left the house.

Spike watched Liam leave while his self recrimination boiled under his skin.

* * *

That night, Spike walked into the ring in a calm fury. He was pissed at himself for ever having thought he and Willow were fooling Liam. He was pissed, and he wanted to take it out on someone else. What he wanted to do was kill, but he'd been keeping a low profile so they didn't get run out of town. A low profile on the violence front at least. The fight club was his only outlet.

His opponent was a burly man with bright orange hair. The man attempted to psyche him out a few times but Spike didn't bat an eye. He stood there until the man swung a real punch. Spike moved his head and hit the man in the chest. It sent him flying back, and he sagged to the mat. It took a moment for Spike to realize why people were screaming. His opponent wasn't getting back up. He tried to fake some panic but he couldn't muster it.

Willow was at the man's side, feeling for a pulse. She met Spike's gaze and shook her head. He walked off, pushing anyone that tried to stop him out of the way. But he wasn't so blind that he missed Darla in the crowd. She was eyeing him up with a hint of a smile.

Spike walked up to her. "What are you smiling about?"

"Not much of a fight."

"What of it?"

"You're a vampire?" Her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Something like that." His expression was pure condensation. "I know you definitely are."

"I've been traveling alone for a long time. I wouldn't call such attention if I had an escort."

"No."

Willow caught up to him and stopped in her tracks when she saw Darla. She'd seen her once before but it was in a dark mausoleum. There were enough lanterns here to see her clearly this time. "Who's this then?"

"Haven't gotten a name," Spike said his voice ice.

"And what are you?"

"More than you can handle. I suggest you leave town."

"I wouldn't test her patience, ducks. She's got a temper on her that matches the hair."

Darla shrugged and walked away.

"I shoulda just killed the bitch."

Spike sighed. "I doubt she's leaving so we might have to. Or are we stealing Liam and making a run for it?"

"What?" she asked.

"The dead guy?"

"Oh, his wife showed up and said he was of ill health and shouldn't have been in the ring at all. People are still upset, but no one believes it was your fault."

"What about you?"

"I think you should stay out of sight for a few days just in case."

"That's not what I meant."

"One problem at a time, Spike. I'll figure out how I feel after we're sure Darla's not a threat." Willow shared a glance with him. "I'll fetch Liam and meet you at home."

Back at the cottage, Willow and Spike made sure Liam was too busy to pay attention to them. Spike brought Liam's favorite bed buddy there to keep him occupied while he and Willow talked in their room.

"She's early." Willow hugged herself. "We're not prepared."

"She doesn't seem interested in Liam though. She's more interested in us."

"And that will lead to an interest in Liam."

"I have an idea on where we can get all the supplies we need for the spell, but I'd have to leave town for a day and night. I know I don't have to worry about you. But I should take Liam with me, yes?"

"Take him with you as soon as his girl leaves. I'll try to keep Darla's carnage to a minimum." She glanced at him wishing she could say something else, but nothing came to her. She left swinging the cloak she arrived in around her shoulders, pinned shut with the brooch they bought back.

Spike watched her until she disappeared. And he leaned in the doorway until he heard the final throws of passion in Liam's bedroom. He didn't feel like waiting any longer so he knocked on the door. "Liam. It's an emergency, I need you to come with me now. I'll explain everything." He put special emphasis on the last word.

Liam stumbled out as he tied his breeches. "Gail, you know I love you but you heard him, this is an emergency. Can you see yourself home?"

Not wanting to waste time, Spike dragged Liam into what passed as his and Willow's bedroom. "Listen carefully, and if there's something you don't understand, ask, so I can explain."

"I'm listenin'," Liam said.

"You were right. Willow and I aren't human. Well, strictly speaking she is but we're under the effects of a spell. We're from the future, and we came back to stop something bad from happening to you."

"To save me. But from what? And why would saving me kill Willow?"

"Did you see the blonde woman talking to me after I got out of the ring?"

"Aye."

"She's a vampire and she will turn you into a demon if we don't stop her. But the catch is that you in future, get your soul back, and save Willow's life. We still need you to do that, but Willow figured out how to save the both of you this morning."

"I heard as much, but what can be done? How can both of us survive?"

"You're going to do a spell. A time travel spell, the same one that brought Willow and I here."

"I'm going to the future then?"

"No. You'll go back a day. It'll render you entirely unkillable. You'll never die, or eat, or drink, or sleep from that point on, but you will be able to, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you'll be able to save many people's lives." Spike felt nauseous just at the suggestion of Liam turning into a white hat full stop.

"What are we waitin' for? Willow's been like a sister to me these past months. I'll not have her come to harm."

"Willow will keep Darla in check while we go a few towns over to get the ingredients for the spell. You'll do it as soon as we have those supplies. You'll go back a day, and then there will be two of you. And until we know your other self is safe, you need to stay hidden. Do you understand?"

"I do. I'll dress and we'll be off."

Spike pat Liam's back. "Hurry."

* * *

In town Willow found Darla with little effort. She knew she liked to hang out in pubs, and there were still only two those. Willow guessed right the first time. The problem with being half the town's favorite spectacle was her entrance didn't go unnoticed. Michael was hosting the poker table for the night and appeared to be teaching Darla the rules.

"Willow!" he called with a big smile on his face. "Teach the lady our game."

"Michael you know the game as well as I do, but then us ladies need to stick together." She kept her focus on the vampire. "Right, Darla?"

"And pray tell how do you know my name?" Darla fanned herself with her cards.

"You'd be surprised at how much I know about you." Willow sat next to her and peeked at Darla's cards. She whispered in her ear, "You've got a straight flush. Up the bet."

Darla tossed a couple coins to the center of the table. "So tell me, Willow, what is it that you want?"

Willow smiled sweetly as Darla won the hand. "Deal me in. I promise not to steal all your money."

"Only the very lucky, or the very skilled should stay at this table," Michael said to the newcomers. The two locals left the table, knowing they'd never beat Willow. "Aces high? Sevens wild?"

"You know it." Willow smiled at the dealer.

"What does that mean? Aces high and sevens wild?" Darla asked.

"It means that aces are worth more than kings, and sevens can be any card you want them to be."

"Aces are the ones?"

"Yes."

"But isn't one the least valuable card?" Darla asked as she looked at her hand.

"They're deceptive that way. I'm sure you can understand that, right, Darla?" Willow passively peeked at the cards she left face down on the table.

"I suppose I can." Darla noticed the expectant expressions. "What?"

"It's your open," Willow said without emotion.

"Oh. Can I trade these cards for new ones?" Darla pushed two cards to the center of the table. When she got her replacements she smiled demurely and tossed two coins to the center of the table.

"Cards?" Michael asked Willow.

She gestured that she needed none. "I'll see your two and raise you two more."

One of the out of towners folded. And the other threw in four coins after trading in two cards. "Call."

"What does call mean again?" Darla asked.

"It means you either need to meet the bet or fold."

Darla set two more coins in the pile. "Call."

Willow flipped her cards over. "Aces and sevens."

"Does that beat what I have?" Darla asked as she laid out her cards.

"You have a pair of aces and a pair of kings, a good hand, but my sevens are aces, making it four of a kind and that beats two pairs." Willow collected her coins.

The out of towners left the table and Michael grinned at Willow. "You didn't even let them win a single hand. It's not like you to be so generous."

"Generous?" Darla questioned.

"Normally she sets people up to lose their entire purse by letting them win a few hands here and there."

"Isn't this a game of chance?"

"You never were that bright were you?" Willow asked.

And then it was between Willow and Darla. Two people didn't make for the best poker games, but they made for suspenseful ones. The entire pub was watching in silence only gasping here and there when one lady one upped the other.

The two women had the same number of coins. Willow asked for a single new card and Darla studied her reaction to that card and saw the slightest hint of disappointment. She took no cards and pushed her entire stack into the pot. "Call."

Willow pushed her coins in and asked, "What do you got?"

Darla laid down her cards. She had a straight.

With a smirk Willow turned over her cards. "Royal flush."

"Well played."

Willow collected her winnings. "I thank you for your contribution to my wealth."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to win it back." Darla stood up and walked out of the bar. She got halfway down the lane when an arrow struck her in the back, narrowly missing the heart.

Willow walked up to Darla and grabbed the shaft, twisting it. "This is my town. I suggest you leave."

"And if I don't?"

"I missed the heart on purpose," Willow lied the same as she bluffed. "I won't next time." She ripped the bolt out of Darla's back as she strode away.

* * *

Spike had been drilling it into Liam's head every step and syllable of the spell and he believed it would never be a better chance. "Concentrate on yesterday. And picture my bedroom. Got it?"

Liam nodded, and Spike backed out of the circle. There were two flashes and Liam disappeared.

"This better bloody well work." He cleaned up the remnants of the spell and then got on his horse and headed back to Willow and both Liams.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam showed up in Willow and William's bedroom, landing on his ass on the hardwood floor. He looked at the ring on his finger and saw that it was melted in place like Willow and William's were.

Hoping he showed up when he wanted, he heard Willow come home excited and talking about how she did it. He remembered the conversation. Then he heard himself, and while he knew it was him saying the words, the tone sounded colder. He'd have to ask Willow about that when he got to see her.

This was the first time he'd ever been in their room. They'd forbade him more than once in the past and while he liked them, their unnaturalness scared him into listening. There was no bed in their room. There was two comfortable chairs with a table in the middle of them. More than one set of cards were set aside with an odd looking silver box sitting next to William's pipe.

Their wardrobe had a lot of clothes, most he'd seen but in the drawer at the bottom, there were clothes the likes he'd never seen before in impossible colors.

On the one desk were papers with designs on them, but what they might be designs of, he didn't know. But they were like the ones Willow drew of the furniture she invented. They had strange words scrawled on the top of them: computer, television, radio, telephone, toilet, water filtration, on and on like that. Her journal lay open, and she talked about how the people of this time needed to improve medicine and hygiene. He tried to follow her writing, but it was stranger than the way she spoke, and he soon gave up.

At the other desk were books and journals. Liam opened one and read William's handwriting. "And as I fell back, now I walk forward into a new unknown future. Will we succeed? Will I keep my Drusilla? Will my Willow survive? Will Drusilla even want me now? I fear Willow's been a bad influence and I've been house broken like a common pet. I miss fighting to kill, but I don't have the thirst for it that I used to have. I only want to kill when I think about it, which isn't often these days. I'm not William the Bloody, nor am I Spike or even William Pratt. This spell and spending so much time with Willow has ripped my identity away from me. But I don't want to change it. Each day that passes, I care for Willow more and more. And while Liam can be tiresome with his drunken fights and affairs, he's part of the family, and I trust that when we tell him the truth, he'll rise to the occasion. I find that my hate of Angelus has no place with Liam."

Liam closed the journal and flipped through the others. There were over a dozen of them, all in William's hand with several entries per date. The farthest back he could find was the day after he met Willow and William. Some of the entries meandering thoughts, others poetry, and there was an entire book that appeared to be a story. A story about things called computers and people called hackers. The main character was a woman that sounded like Willow.

He'd been so lost in his spying into the private lives of William and Willow that he'd missed himself leaving. He heard Spike punching the bag in the main room, and went out to talk to him, startling William.

"Thought you left."

"Aye, I did, but I be a different version." He raised his hand to show off his ring.

Spike's eyes narrowed. "So she did it, huh? Why send you back so far?"

"I only came back a little over a day. Darla's in town and if you're not careful, you kill a man tonight." Liam leaned in the doorway. "You told me to get some money off you and meet you in London. Told you I could get out of town with no one seein'. We agreed that it was the best idea while you saved the other me from this Darla character and sent me off to have a normal life. But shouldn't you send the other me out of town? Darla canna hurt me, but the other Liam is mortal isn't he?"

"You've got a point there. Stay here while I take that advice and track down Willow. And just to be clear, I kill the man in the fight I'm scheduled for, right?"

"Aye."

"Can't do that now can I?" Spike walked around Liam and into his room. He got dressed in two ticks. Then he went into Liam's room and packed a bag for him. He added a good chunk of change and slung the bag over his shoulder.

Liam watched Spike and noticed for the first time that William moved with not just a swagger, but one of a predator. It felt like it was made to attract and stalk at the same time. "You don't move like a man. Are you really a vampire?"

Spike put on his game face for a second and then shook it off. "That enough?"

"It is. And you did this. Willow stayed here to watch Darla."

"Well then, you should thank me. But staying out of sight for now would be thanks enough." Spike left, taking one of their horses.

Spike knew where to find Willow, but no clue where to find the other Liam. He didn't even have to tie up the horse, Willow was outside the theater talking with some of the workers.

"William! Shouldna be resting up for the fight?"

"Something came up, mate. Need to talk to the wife." Spike dismounted and held the reins as he whispered to Willow.

"Oh. That's a complication we're not ready for." Willow frowned as her brain worked the problem. "But Liam was right about whom to send away."

"Any idea where he is?" Spike asked.

"This time of day? On a fight night? He's usually with his sister so she doesn't see him all banged up." Willow looked back at the men. "Let me give them some instructions and I'll join you."

Spike nodded, and Willow told the men what to do for the next few hours. Nothing dangerous, she wanted them to do the things they already knew how to do. Less likely for them to get hurt that way.

Joining her fake husband, she let him help her onto the saddle in front of him. His riding, while not bad was still worse than hers. She'd had riding lessons until she was fourteen. When the horse she'd had her whole life died, she quit riding. It was good to know she still had all the skills though.

"I can't wait until you invent cars." Spike groaned as they dismounted in front of the Tierney home. Willow snorted. But then they heard Liam's father yelling at him. "This might be easier than I thought it would be."

"Getting him to leave town?"

"Yeah. Right after a row with the 'rents? He'll want to get as far away as possible." Spike knocked on the door.

Liam's mother answered the door. "Mr. Ashdown, Mrs. Ashdown. You're here for Liam I assume?"

"We are, Mrs. Tierney," Willow said.

"I beg you tear him away from his father before they come to blows."

Willow glanced at Spike. "Left?"

"Right."

With a nod the two of them dragged Liam out of the house he grew up in, Willow securing his left arm while Spike took his right.

When they got out of hearing range of Liam's family, they dropped him and Spike said, "We've got a problem."

"Aye, you two keep dragging me away and droppin' me on my arse." Liam rubbed his buttocks as he stood up. "So what's the other problem?"

"You need to leave town. Now. And no one can see you do it." Willow hugged him. "Go to London. We'll meet you there as soon as we can."

"There's more than enough dosh in the purse to get you there and set up comfortably. Use the name Ashdown, so we can find you easier. They haven't invented directories yet. Hey, Will. That's what you should do next."

Willow rolled her eyes. "You come up with a new request for me to invent every other hour. How can I possibly keep up?" She hugged Liam again. "Keep warm."

"I canna go. I have to stay for Kathy."

"Crap, we haven't told him yet." Willow sighed. "Liam. There are two of you in this timeline. We're from the distant future and the other you is from a day from now. We can't keep both of you here. And we'll all have to leave soon enough. If we leave you here, then something terrible is going to happen to you. And we came back hundreds of years just to prevent that."

"Well that's not exactly true now is it?" Spike asked with a pout.

"Close enough," Willow said through gritted teeth. "We shouldn't confuse him more than necessary."

"There's nothing you can say to get me to leave Kathy." Liam huffed and walked off.

Willow looked up at Spike. "Did he kill Kathy before?"

"My understanding is that he killed the whole village, family included." Spike rolled his eyes. "Got it, I have to convince him."

"Thank you, darling husband."

"Witch."

With a smirk Willow mounted the horse. "I'll see you back at the house."

* * *

Time traveling Liam was poking around Willow and William's room again. He found William's journals fascinating. He was so involved with reading a passage so filled with violence that when she cleared her throat in the doorway, he dropped the diary.

"Don't let William catch you reading those." Her smile was mischievous.

"Willow. I didna hear you come in." He picked the book up and put it back where it belonged. "Were you able to get the other me outta town?"

"No, he won't leave Kathy."

"Shoulda thought of that." Liam awkwardly squeezed past Willow to get out of her room. He yawned and stretched. "Why am I so tired? Thought I wasn't supposed to need sleep anymore."

"There's one sleep to rejuvenate you after the spell, then you'll never sleep until the spell is reversed." She tilted her head. "Go get some sleep."

Willow made sure Spike's journals were as he left them. A piece of loose paper fell out of the one, and she picked it up to put it back when she saw her name. Curiosity got the better of her and she read the page. It was a poem.

And while her Willow branches bend, my bones break,

I splinter into dust with my want of her,

I'll never be what she wants,

Not hers to take,

But I want to lose myself in her embrace much more,

More than I want my dark love back,

More than I want to fight,

More than I want to bleed,

More than I want to feed,

More than I want to live,

I need her to mend my broken bones,

My broken heart needs to learn to bend like my Willow.

With a lump in her throat, Willow put the poem back in the journal from which it fell and slipped the book into its place on his shelf. And now she knew what she was going to "invent" next.

"Willow!" Spike called when he got to the house.

"Yes, Spike?" Willow said as she came out of their room.

"The big lunkhead won't leave town until after the fights tonight. Wants one more chance in the ring."

"That's not good news, but what choice do we have? If he leaves right after the event, he should still be safe. It's better than him refusing to leave altogether."

"Where's the other one?"

"In his room having that last sleep."

"I miss sleep." Spike sighed. "I miss other things in beds too."

Willow averted her gaze and ran her finger across the dining table. "Maybe, we should get one. I miss laying down sometimes, stretching out."

Spike narrowed his eyes at her. Something changed and not knowing what bothered him. "I s'pose we could. Our room is big enough if we move the furniture in there about. But we could only get one and I've never been a fan for small beds."

"Perhaps it should wait until we get to our next residence. I mean why get a big bed for here when we won't be here much longer?" She wanted to kick herself for the backpedal, but his tone was so suggestive, and she panicked.

"Yeah. Our next residence." Spike ran a hand through his hair and mumbled. "Maybe we can make a home."

Later that evening, Liam groused that he couldn't go to the fight because the other Liam was going, but decided to make the best of it by starting his own journal. There was never a shortage of ink or books in the house, so he picked one with tooled brown leather and sat down, wondering what he'd fill the pages with. Was there a story he'd like to tell? Or things he'd like to design? Or would he recount his experiences? He wasn't much of a poet, but he liked to think himself learned enough that he could weave a good tale. But nothing came to him.

* * *

In the ring, Spike was getting irritated with the man challenging him. He was so afraid of killing him that his punches were pulled to the point of ineffectualness. Finally, when the man kicked him in the ear, Spike let a half strength punch land on the man's chest, and he crumpled to the ground.

When the man didn't get back up, Willow got into the ring and checked vitals. Her eyes closed, and she shook her head. The crowd fell silent when a woman screamed.

Spike ducked out of the ring and found Darla in the crowd. He needed her dealt with now and with having burned their ability to live in Galway, it was even more important to get rid of her fast.

Her smile was coquettish. "Don't tell me you were afraid of hurting that man? What kind of vampire are you?"

"I'm the kind that likes to stay in one place and live under the radar. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a spot of real violence from time to time. Whatcha say? Wanna have a go and see who lands on top?" Spike whispered in her ear.

She hit him in the chest with a fan. "That would be me."

"Prove it."

Instead she walked around him, eyes on Liam as he helped Willow calm the wife of the dead contender. "Who's your friend?"

"He's under my protection."

"Is he now?" Darla touched her upper teeth with her tongue. "I might have to accept that challenge."

"Bugger." Spike shoved her out of the building. "Stay the hell away from what's mine."

"Does he know he belongs to you?" She asked as her chest heaved. "Does the girl?"

"They're well aware." Spike hit the tip of her nose with his. "Get out of town, Darla. Go back to your Master like the dog you are."

Her eyes narrowed, and she backhanded him, drawing blood from his lip. "What your tongue or I'll rip it out of your head."

Spike's eyes flashed as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground and threw her several yards away. "Consider this your get out of jail free card."

"My what?"

He sidled up to her and looked down at her prone form. "You'll understand one day. Maybe. You were never that bright."

"You presume such lies?"

"Get out of town, Darla." He pivoted and returned to the ring to find Willow waiting for him. "Well?"

"He'd been of ill health, but people are skittish. We need to get Liam out of town. Right now." They turned to look for Liam but he was nowhere in sight. "Damn."

"He probably went to say goodbye to Kathy." Spike's jaw twitched. "Let me throw my shirt on and we'll go after the git."

She followed him to the dressing area then outside where they discovered Liam took his horse and let theirs go. "Damn." Her mind changed on what she'd "invent" next. "I'm so glad I was such a curious kid."

They were halfway to the Tierneys when a group of locals surrounded them. Willow and Spike recognized the men as the ones that were hung up on them being witches. Real old fashioned bunch that still believed in burning witches.

The fight went bad from the word go. Spike killed two men, but there were enough of them that Willow and Spike were subdued quickly. Chained together, they caught sight of Darla hanging out in the background, and she wasn't alone. Tied up in her lap was Liam, drained dry while she had a line of blood across her chest.

Willow closed her eyes against the tableau, while Spike bore holes in the bitch, his nose flaring. "You're going to regret that!"

Minutes later, Darla was lighting the pyre under their feet. "Regret what?"

Her eyes fiery, Willow cackled. "Just you wait. This is not over, and you will regret this." Willow's dress caught on fire. "This is hotter than summer in Sunnydale." Her laughing became crazed.

Darla picked Liam's body up and left.

Spike reached Willow's hand and laced his fingers through hers as the fire licked them, blistering the skin. "We'll get out of this."

"I know we will." Her eyes went black as she screeched at the sky, opening it up and bring a thunderstorm.

The men ran like mice.


End file.
